1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data providing apparatus, an electronic apparatus, a data processing system, and a method of data processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is known which includes browser software capable of displaying Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) data obtained from a device connected with via a network or from inside the apparatus itself as an operational screen of the image forming apparatus. Among such browser software, there exists software which is capable of controlling the apparatus by interpreting a script extended for controlling the apparatus in addition to displaying the operational screen. According to such browser software, a customized Application Program Interface (API) of a browser base such as a script or the like can be provided (see Patent Document 1, for example).
For example, by developing a Web application which provides a function via a Web page displayed using the browser software, a third-party vender (or third party) or the like can provide a service capable of using hardware resources of the image forming apparatus via the Web application.
However, the Web page has a characteristic that the apparatus to which the Web page is downloaded is not previously specified. For example, even for the apparatuses of different kinds, the same Web page can be downloaded by accessing the same URL. In such a situation, if the Web page includes scripts which depend on the kind of the apparatus, the functional structure provided in the apparatus or the like, it is necessary to provide branching for definition contents within the Web page to correspond to plural kinds of apparatuses, or it is necessary to prepare the Web application such that different Web pages are output for different kinds of apparatuses, respectively, for the same URL.